


It's all good, Baby.

by 0pel888



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pel888/pseuds/0pel888
Summary: Canonverse. In which levi finds you satisfying yourself after he couldn’t satisfy you for months, feels like shit about it and tries to make it up to you with some fluffy sex.





	It's all good, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This started off as something more light but turned into an angsty thing. This is my first time writing smut (and fan-fiction in general, to be honest) so if it’s bad/repetitive/takes too long to get to the main point/drabbles too much then I’m sorry. If Levi is a bit OOC in this, I also apologise. He is probably the hardest character to write, because he is so complex. He is a walking contradiction and is really a bit of a mess. Anyone who is a Levi stan knows this, and loves this. He also says a lot but not very much at the same time, and after years of reading and watching him, I’m still not quite sure how he’d react to certain scenarios. Thus I just used my best knowledge and judgement of his character. If it’s not quite right, please let me know (I’m a big girl, I can handle it.)  
> Also personally, I’m a bigger fan of foreplay than sex itself. Hence why the foreplay was drawn out. I’m definitely going to condense the foreplay in some other works, but I wanted this one to be fluffy and angsty and full of foreplay, cause I needed that.
> 
> Lastly, I’m thinking of lighter and kinkier prompts in the future. I've already written two more stories that are mainly just porn (l'm a pervert) , and will post them within a few days of this one as I don't want to clog up anyones feed. This was very vanilla sex between reader & levi but I felt like the context required that. Wouldn’t feel right to bring out a whip after a fight (at least not this one).  
> ANYWAY hope you enjoy.

You awoke from your shallow slumber abruptly from the sound of the door to your quarters, and joint office with Levi, shutting a little bit too loudly for your liking. _Asshole knew I was taking a nap and thought he’d make a point_ , you thought to yourself whilst snuggling up in the freshly washed sheets your lover had placed on your bed this morning.  
A smile made itself onto your face as you thought about the man; grumbling quietly under his breath about the amount of paperwork he was given to do, how he was tired of cleaning up after, " _Shit for brains brats who don’t know how to wipe their own asses properly",_ and how despite him washing the bedsheets literally not two days prior, demanded that they’d be replaced for clean ones because " _Your hair is getting everywhere, any more and you will suffocate me to death in my sleep with hairballs_."

Snorting to yourself at your lovers’ crude remarks earlier in the day, you’d hoped he’d at least have enough decency to not barge into the bedroom and make you get out of bed. You were sore and tired from the intense training you had endured all day with your squad- both horseback and ODM gear training, and were desperate to lay in bed for the rest of the night in one spot in the hopes of letting your body recover. After all, wasn’t recovery just as important as training itself?

 

Hearing the shuffling of feet and the sound of a chair being pulled out in your joint office space just outside the bedroom, you concluded that he had indeed, had enough empathy to give out for today and had allowed you to sleep a little bit longer. You felt incredibly sorry for Levi sometimes- yes he was a Captain with a lot of responsibilities, and thus he did have substantially more work to complete than the average squad leader, but sometimes you found yourself on the brink of stomping over to the Commanders office and demanding him lay off Levi, just a little bit. From rigorous physical training, ODM gear and horseback training, hand to hand combat and general senior officer duties- his days were long, stressful and far from fun.  
To top it off, more often than not, he’d come back to the quarters with a stack of paperwork that he’d work on for the better half of the night, before dozing off somewhere in the early hours of the morning, giving him only around 3-4 hours of sleep on average. There were days where you’d wake up in the middle of the night to a cold and empty bed, only to find Levi passed out head first on the desk from absolute exhaustion.

  
His tight and stressful schedule meant that you two rarely had any time for _couple stuff,_ as he put it. You were busy yourself, but there were certainly days where you felt, and you’d never admit it out loud in the hopes of sounding so selfish and ridiculous, a little bit neglected. The crude and blunt nature of your lover meant that by default, compliments were rather, _shortcoming,_ if you’d even call them compliments. General physical affection was limited to light cuddling before bed, when he’d actually _come to bed at a decent time_. When he was in bed though, he was out like a light in less than 20 seconds, so any possibility of sex was quickly erased right there and then. Not only was he incredibly hard to seduce, but he was a little bit dense to innuendos and clues, to the point where there was several times you’d have to swallow your pride and say the goddamn words “ _Levi I want to have sex”_ , for him to get what you were trying to do in the first place. At the end of the day though, he was a man, and he definitely wasn’t immune to arousal. There’d been a number of times you’d woken up to Levi’s hard on- to which you’d tried to use to your advantage, only to be slapped away with a scowl and a " _I have to get up right now, Y/N, not today. I’m sorry."_

  
As a result, you guys hadn’t engaged in any _couple stuff_ for months now, and you were starting to get fed up with it. The questions that replayed constantly on your mind were, wasn’t he as well? Or was he really that superhuman, that he didn’t even want to have sex with his own _girlfriend_? Maybe he was just fed up with you and was playing dumb and busy in order to avoid being intimate?

Every evening you pushed these thoughts aside, and concluded to just satiating yourself. It was embarrassing for you to admit to even yourself, having to fuck yourself because your boyfriend outright wouldn’t. Alas, here you were, for the 4th night in a row now, getting sadder and hornier by the second. You wrapped yourself up in the blankets even more, before flopping over onto your back and pulling up your night shirt just over the swell of your breasts. Closing your eyes and sighing softly, you traced your breast with feather light touches using your right hand, whilst slowly trailing your left hand down and underneath your underwear. Gathering some wetness that had pooled from thinking about your lover earlier onto your middle finger, you began drawing lazy circles over your clit, using just enough pressure to make it extra delicious. You bit your lip to keep your noises to a minimum as you used your right hand fondling your breast to pinch your nipple, all whilst imagining Levi.

  
You were getting so into it, you’d completely missed the man in question enter the bedroom in which you were shamefully getting off in. You’d even missed the fact that he’d come up to your side of the bed, and stood a few inches away looking, before deciding to announce his presence by clearing his throat.  
Your eyes snapped open, only to be met by a pair of beautiful sharp blue eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
You’d quickly withdrawn your hands from wherever they were and placed them both to the side of you, before throwing him a lopsided grin.  
“What do you mean, I wasn’t doing anything”  
“Don’t play dumb with me Y/N, it was a rhetorical question. A better question probably should have been, why are you doing what you are doing?”  
You sighed heavily. This was unavoidable now.  
“How could I not? I haven’t been able to get you to have sex for months now. I have needs you know. Do you get that? I know I’m being irrational and stupid because for god sakes, we live in a hell hole, and I know it’s reasonable for you to put your line of work before anything else but Levi…” as soon as those words left your mouth, you realised just how stupid you’ve been. He was _the_ Captain Levi of the Survey corps, Humanities strongest soldier, at a time where humanity needs him the most. How selfish of you to demand his attention and love, when the world around you was falling apart, and he was expected to put it all back together?

  
You’d hidden your face in the blankets and sighed. You didn’t want to look at his face after that verbal vomit. You were prepared for any comeback he had in store for you, but it didn’t come. Instead, you felt the bed dip beside you, signalling he’d sat down. You both sat in silence for a few minutes, before his husky voice sliced the air.  
“I’m sorry.”  
You looked up from the sheets, only to find your lover with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. You couldn’t see his expression but by his posture alone, you could tell he was upset. Your heart shattered seeing him like this, but you stayed silent. One thing you learnt whilst being with Levi is that staying silent was sometimes a good cue for him to voice whatever was on his mind. You weren’t going to take that away from him now.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been a shit boyfriend to you, Y/N. I’m busy but it’s not an excuse…” he trailed off, using his hands to rub around his eyes, before sighing deeply and looking at you. His eyes were full of sorrow, fear and pain, and it broke your heart even more.  
“I’m not quite sure what else to say, other than I hope you can forgive me, and that I promise I’ll try to make it up to you, the best way I know how. If you want me to sleep on the couch tonight, or for the rest of the week, I can.” _Were his eyes getting glassy?_ “…Shit I’m.. I’m not good with this but.. fuck” He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, blue eyes boring into yours, “I love you, I’m sorry.”  
  
Your own eyes were threatening to spill out tears, so you closed them before nodding your head slightly. Truthfully, you weren’t sure of what to say or do at this point. You looked up at him again to find him still staring at you with a sombre look.  
“Do you want me to go?”  
You contemplated a bit before shaking your head. “No, come to bed.”  
That was all the cue he needed before he nodded quickly and removed himself off the bed, before quickly starting to unbuckle his harness.  
“I’ll take a quick shower and be back here in 10, okay” It was more of a statement than a question, but you nodded to it nonetheless. Levi had quickly gotten rid of his harness and boots, before undoing his belt and cravat and shuffling into the adjoining bathroom, undoing his shirt buttons and shutting the door.  
You contemplated the last 10 minutes in your head over and over again whilst listening to the shower running. You concluded that you were relieved, still a little bit upset, but also completely and utterly in love with the man- grumpiness, denseness, and attitude in all his glory. You had also reminded yourself that you were caught masturbating, and that he’d probably not forget about that one for a while. You mentally cringed, but decided to worry about that later, and wait for Levi to finish.

The bathroom door opened quietly, and out came your lover, dressed only in underwear. His wet hair was slicked back, and eyes a little bit too red to be considered normal, even for Levi. _Was he crying?_  
You were glued to his form as he folded and put his uniform away neatly, before climbing onto the bed, reaching over to turn off your bedside light, plonking himself beside you and pulling up the covers in the same manner you had done to yourself. You had turned to face him at this point, and found yourself staring at his beautiful profile. His chiselled jaw and straight nose were some of your favourite features about him, he was downright gorgeous. You watched him stare at the ceiling for a while, jaw slacking and tightening slightly as if he was wanting to say something but couldn’t. You decided to speak up first.  
“Levi.”  
“Mmm?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He raised his eyebrows at that, but continued to stare at the ceiling. “Wait, for what?”  
“I’m sorry for lashing out at you like that. And being unreasonable. And getting angry at a situation I know is not really your fau-“  
“Stop it.” He turned his head to face you now, his eyes reflecting off the night sky and illuminating his face so beautifully. “Don’t be silly. Don’t apologise for how you feel. It’s not unreasonable, and to be honest, I needed to hear it.” You looked back at him before smiling slightly. “Okay, Levi.” He remained looking at you like he still had something to say. 

  
“Can I.. hold you?” He finally asked after what felt like hours. It came out awkward and a little bit harsh, his face remaining blank and eyes looking uncertain, but hopeful. You nodded. He slowly shifted to reach both of his arms out, encircling you in them whilst shifting your own position carefully to have your head on his chest and your arm around his middle. He placed one arm around your shoulders, and the other around your waist, before drawing a careful breath in and out. He moved like you were a china doll made of glass, and it made your heart swell. You missed the heat off his body, and being this close to him- that it wasn’t long before you started to doze off, only to be awoken by a pair of warm, soft lips pressing lightly to your forehead. The lips travelled a little bit lower, placing another soft kiss to the side of your temple, and another one to your jaw. You felt Levi exhale a shaky breath, before rubbing your waist gently with the hand that was placed on it. He hovered his lips on your cheek, before placing a kiss there also, but not withdrawing.  
“Mmm, Levi…” You whispered out sleepily. He was being so affectionate and soft with you, you weren’t sure what to make of it.  
He released another shaky breath. “I’m so sorry, princess.”  
“Levi its okay” - _okay now he won’t drop it, he’s so damn sensitive under all that sass-_  
“Let me make it up to you” he whispered into your cheek, before kissing it again and withdrawing.

Looking up at him, you saw his eyes looking at you lovingly and softly, but also something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on. You nodded without a second thought, drawing your focus to his plump lips. Your lips met slowly in a soft and careful kiss, _god you forgot how soft those lips of his were,_ before he added a little bit more need by grazing his tongue over your bottom lip. Instantly your mouth opened to let him in, using your own tongue to gently work around his in a heated lip lock. It felt so good to be kissing him again, the taste of him was incredible and you couldn’t get enough. He seemed to think the same, as he wouldn’t tear his mouth off yours, even when he flipped you gently onto your back and climbed on top- using one hand to caress your face and the other to rub soothing circles into your hipbone. You could already feel he was semi-hard as his erection grazed your hip, and your heartbeat sped up tenfold. You couldn’t believe that after all these months, you were finally being intimate again with the love of your life. It was the best feeling in the world. 

Levi’s lips detached from yours slowly, only to replace themselves on your jaw, and then the centre of your throat. He kissed down your throat lightly, before moving to the side of your neck, and proceeded to suck. A guttural moan instantly escaped your lips, to which Levi continued to suck and kiss, nipping the skin lightly with his teeth before removing his lips with a quiet pop. He admired the lightly bruised up skin before latching himself onto a fresh piece of skin on your neck, while one of his hands had started to gently lift up your night shirt. You were jelly under his hands, you had forgotten how much of a natural he was at this sort of thing, despite not doing it all too often. You used whatever was left of your brain to have your hands roam his broad and muscular bare back, chest and shoulders. Every inch of this man was beautiful and arousing, and it made you all the more turned on knowing he was yours.

  
 Levi had lifted up your night shirt completely up to your collarbones, exposing your breasts, while continuing to suck and nip at your neck. His hand wasted no time coming up and gently cupping one breast, kneading it softly between his fingertips. He continued his ministrations, whilst his lips made a trail from your neck, to the centre of your throat, and down to your other breast. He kissed the soft skin lightly, before dipping his tongue out to flick your nipple. You threw your head back and moaned softly, as he did a few more flicks, before latching his mouth onto your nipple and sucking.  
“Oh... Levi…” you sighed, intertwining one of your hands in his silky soft hair as he continued working your breasts. You looked down at him, only to find him looking up at you, eyes watching your every move, every reaction.

Your mouth opened into a big O, head hitting the pillow, as he switched nipples, licking lightly before nipping it with his teeth with just enough pressure, whilst his other hand ran up the inside of your thigh as he used his knee to spread your legs for him. Kissing down past your ribs and abdomen, he stopped short on your lower stomach just below your underwear. He looked at you for a second longer, lingering on the beautiful sight of your flushed cheeks, chest and parted swollen lips, before sitting up between your legs, hooking his fingers gently under each side of your underwear, and pulling up slowly. Every movement he made was with caution, with a gentle undertone, and even as he finished pulling the underwear off your legs and spreading your legs wider, you never felt more adored by this man than right now.  
He wasn’t much of a talker when it came to sex, but the way his breath hitched in his throat, and the gentle moan and a breathless “fuck…” that sounded from his lips as he looked at _all of you_ , definitely did not go unnoticed. He wasted no more time as he lowered his head between your legs, gently blowing air on your exposed flesh a few times as he looked up at you once more with the most gentle and beautiful little smile.

The smile you gave back to him turned into an open mouth sigh as you watched Levi’s tongue dart out and lick a stripe from the bottom to the top of your pussy a couple of times, before settling to draw slow circles around your clit as he shut his eyes. Your head fell into the pillow with a soft moan as he continued to pleasure you with his tongue, lapping with just the right amount of pressure, speed and angles to make you go crazy. Putting his middle finger to your entrance and pushing inside, you abandoned all dignity, loudly crying out his name as he started to work inside you, twisting his middle finger up just enough to nudge your g spot. He added a second finger as he continued to assault your clit with his tongue, now adding gentle sucks to the mix, all whilst scissoring his two fingers inside you perfectly.

 

You were going to come if he continued with this pace. All of his touches combined with how gentle he’d been with you earlier, as well as not having sex for such a long time, definitely had made you more sensitive than usual. You didn’t want to come yet, you wanted to savour this moment for what it was worth. He didn’t show any signs of stopping though, even as your walls made an involuntary contraction around his fingers, to which he simply hummed into your pussy, and continued to lick mercilessly around your swollen clit.  
“Mmm… baby stop…. I’m going to come…soon- fuck!” the asshole had added another finger and had increased his pace just as you had tried to voice your cues. He paused everything and looked up at you with his gorgeous hues, grin plastered on his face.  
“So come. That’s the whole point is it not? I want you to come.” He stifled a laugh with his words, but kept on grinning before shaking his head slightly and lowering down once again. The coil that was building up in your lower stomach was nearly at the point of snapping, you could feel your whole body growing hotter by the second as he continued with his fingers and tongue. He pulled his fingers out for an instant, only to lift your hips and legs up for a better angle before diving them back in with the same brutal pace. A gentle nip to your overstimulated clit was the catalyst of your coil snapping, tipping you over the edge and into the most intense and electrifying pleasure you had ever felt.

 

You felt your whole body continue to shake from the effects as Levi helped you ride our your high, gently lapping at your juices, before coming up and crawling back up to eye level.  
The sight that blessed you as you finally opened your eyes was nothing short of extraordinary. Your lover was staring intently into you, pupils blown wide and face flushed. He looked so sexy. You reached up to kiss him passionately, to which he responded without any hesitation, instead wrapping his hand around your torso to bring himself closer.  
“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now, I’m not done with you yet…” he whispered in between kisses. You could feel how hard he was just from eating you out, and your drowsiness quickly replaced itself with raw need, as you reached your hand down to palm his erection through his underwear. You had enough teasing, you wanted him now. Sitting up slightly to remove your crumpled up shirt, you placed a chaste kiss to his jawline, before moving up to his ear. 

  
“… Levi… I want you…”  
You felt the air in his throat hitch as he took in those words, pushing you down lightly, before growling and reaching down to remove his underwear in one swift move. After all this time, you were still in awe at Levi’s cock. It was impressively large for someone of his stature, and the girth definitely did not disappoint. In short, you loved it. You loved it even more as you felt the head nudge your clit a couple of times, moving up and down your folds to gather some wetness. You hoisted your leg up a little, to which Levi took the hint to grab underneath your knee, and pin it to your torso. Without any further hesitation, he pushed in.

 

  
Moans erupted from both of your mouths as your head arched backwards at the immense pleasure of your lover filling you to the hilt. He kept pushing inside until he bottomed out, balls hitting your ass, with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. You stayed like this for a couple of seconds, relishing in how each other felt, before he started a steady yet deep pace. Soft moans and groans filled the room as Levi gripped your leg and pinned it closer to you, picking up your other leg and doing the same, to give him a better angle for your g-spot. A particularly loud moan escaped your lips as he dipped in at just the right angle-  and the target was set. Increasing his pace, he began to pound into you whilst hitting your g-spot at every thrust, moaning softly under his breath.

 

“So…good…. Baby… you feel so good…” he continued to voice slightly incoherent sentences under his breath, as he filled and stretched you. Your walls were constricting uncontrollably as tears pricked the corners of your eyes at the pleasure you were feeling. You removed one hand from gripping his back, down between your legs to rub your clit at a harsh pace to match the rhythm Levi was setting.

You kept moaning his name over and over again like some kind of chant, even as he stopped gripping your legs to pin his body on yours, encircling you in his arms without removing himself from you. You used this opportunity to twist your free hand up and around the back of his head, feeling his velvety undercut, bringing his head down to touch foreheads with yours.  
“I love you” you breathed out, your own breath hitching in your throat as your walls constricted yet again, signifying you were close to your second release. He gently moaned as he leaned down to kiss you, engaging in another heated tongue battle with you. You felt yourself spiralling out of control yet again, before he broke free of the kiss.  
“Shit… I’m … not going to last much longer… ahh..”  
“it’s okay baby, I’m so close. Let go”  
Levi’s thrusts immediately got rougher and sloppier as he chased his release, openly moaning and sighing shamelessly. You continued to rub your clit while being pounded in to, walls tightening up around his cock as you came closer and closer to your own high. Levi thrusted a few more times before gasping loudly, letting his head fall onto your shoulder as he voiced out profanities, filing your cervix with warmth in pulses. The combination of Levi’s orgasm and his come filling you so deliciously, sent you spiralling over the edge with your own intense orgasm.

 

 Both of your bodies shaking from the immense pleasure, you felt him collapse on top of you, head still in between the junction of your shoulder and neck. You were both too spent and still basking in the after effects of sex, to even care about what position you were in. Levi stayed inside you for a while longer while he caught his breath, before slowly pulling himself up and out of you with a soft sigh and rolling onto his back. He wasted no more time as he gathered your limp body in his hands, kissing your forehead yet again.  
“Shower...?” you proposed, knowing your boyfriend was probably thinking of getting clean as soon as possible. After about a minute of silence, you assumed he’d fallen asleep until he cleared his voice and gulped dryly before speaking softly. “In a bit… just want to lay here for a bit longer.”  
You were more than fine with that.


End file.
